


[Podfic] Penetration Testing

by miri_tiazan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Seduction, Suicidal Thoughts, Undercover, abusive working environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: The CIA wants to know what Harold Wren is building for Nathan Ingram, so they set a honey trap. They bait it with John Reese.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Penetration Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penetration Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015856) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> Thanks to Toft for blanket permission!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UKq1AsJzYOyCPYLWBDVfzSJL2oiMAODP/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
